Singe, NEW
by Singe1
Summary: A young Draco is sent to the DBZ world to intervene in the fight against Boo. Will Vegeta survive this one?


Warnings: None really, although there are characters in here you've never heard of before. 

Disclaimer: I own the character of Draco origin, so don't copy please. I do not, however, own the characters of Dragon Ball Z

Rating: PG-13, for description and implication. The concepts must be rated too, you know. 

Author's last-minute note: Enjoy!

This was so exhausting! 

She powered up another ball of energy. The blazing white ball flew from her grasp and hit the wall, crashing through and filling the room with startled cries. A small man, about her size but about a head taller, came through the gap created by her ball, dusting himself off. His purple and orange clothes were covered with dust, and his white Mohawk of hair was also covered in the gray haze. His expression was unruffled though, and in his hand was the neatly balanced, round white ball, glittering away. 

She sank to her knees fearfully as the Supreme Kai stopped mere feet from her, his eyes unreadable. 

"Please forgive me, Supreme Kai. I still have not mastered my energy." She said in a toneless voice. 

He stared at the ball, and then smiled a little. She could feel the slight happiness, and even amusement thrill through him. He extended a hand to her shoulder. 

"Rise Draco, little warrior. You shall wear your knees if you keep doing that." He smiled gently as she stood hesitantly. It was only her first day here, he reminded himself. She still found him intimidating. He handed her the glowing ball, still smiling. 

"Here. I believe this is yours." 

She flushed with embarrassment, taking the ball with both hands and sitting on the floor. Nothing else seemed like a better idea, really, she thought while staring at the disobedient orb. The Supreme Kai stared at her a moment, before turning to walk back through the new door in the wall. He had to get back to watching those Saiyan-jins. They were intriguing, but needed care. He looked back as he stepped through. The small girl was still sitting, staring into the depths of her own happily glittering ball of pure energy. He smiled once more; a smile filled with wonder. He knew who she was, and why she was here. It had all been revealed as he looked at her. Then he turned away as the wavering voice of the West Kai interrupted his thoughts. Yes, everything would be made clear to her soon. Damn that he had to be the one to do it, though. Then he smirked as he imagined their faces when they saw her. It was about time, he thought as he turned to West Kai. 

"Nothing you need be concerned with. My trainee was experimenting," he said as he brushed more dust from his hair. The West Kai immediately bowed low to the much smaller man, his voice becoming submissive. 

"Whatever you say, Supreme Kai. Now, back to the other matter?" he suggested delicately as he gestured to the earth below them. 

"Yes," Supreme Kai said, turning to the beautiful orb of blues and greens. "When would be the best time, in your experience?" 

The small girl sat in the now empty exercise yard, still holding the ball of energy. She glared defiantly at it, and though she admitted it was a bit silly, started berating it. 

"Why can't you do what I tell you?" she asked heatedly, lashing her slim, blue tail on the grass. The ball just sat in the air above her hand, till she sighed and dissolved it. She sensed Kibito walking towards her, and immediately smiled. Kibito was also her friend here. She leapt up and turned, jumping at him with an excited squeal. 

"Kibito!" The surprised giant was caught totally off guard. One moment, the little Draco had been contemplating a little ball of energy, and then she was on him, knocking him to the ground in a huge hug. He sat up, trying hard to keep his menacing scowl in place, as the unnatural scene struck him. A Draco with feelings; the phrase was a widely used oxy-moron in the universe. It was like an old joke that just was so normal that it never died. Yet here he was; trying to disentangle himself from the happy creature, who, he warily admitted, liked him. And he liked her, because she was so friendly. Her capacity for love and her knack for things was one of the reasons why Supreme Kai had saved her. He finally succeeded in catching one of her arms and triumphantly raised her up by her shirt. She hung upside down, smiling at him while crossing her arms and folding her legs, acting like she was sitting on the ground, instead of hanging upside down in the air. 

"So Kibito, what have you been up to?" she asked conversationally, while giving him a mischievous smirk. 

He sighed and set her gently down, watching as she easily flipped from her arms to her feet, not even bothering to smooth her hair, which was usually wild anyway. 

"I've been away on an errand for the Supreme Kai," he said vaguely, looking around at the destruction of the yard. He noticed that although the walls were in general disrepair and some were in maintenance, not a one of the plants or trees had been singed. She did not leave her trademark on them. 

"What have you been doing?" 

She smiled again, not fooled for a minute at his effort to divert her curious mind from his business. But shrugged. He was her friend, and as such she respected his privacy, because she trusted him. 

"Mostly I've been trying to make balls of energy do what I want." She said, blushing a little when he raised an eyebrow. "But it really hasn't been working the way I'd planned." She confessed. Then she winced, expecting a hasty but blistering reprimand. When she heard only silence follow, she hesitantly opened her eyes. Kibito was smiling. He chuckled as he thought of the first time _he_ had tried to use energy. 

"Did you do everything I told you to do, Draco?" This was the way he always addressed her. She did not know her own name yet, and the Supreme Kai did not think it wise to reveal too much too fast. He looked down at her huge, expressive blue and gold eyes, surrounded by blackish-blue, stray hair, and finely arched eyebrows, and almost had a hard time from laughing. The Saiyan-jins certainly were going to have a time with this. 

"Of course I did. What would be the point of listening to you if I wasn't going to try it?" Her simple reasoning was not smart-mouthed to her, because it was all she knew. She watched as he nodded. 

"Lets try it again, shall we? This time I will walk you through it," he said. "And I'll watch for errors, should you miss any." 

She nodded, sitting once more on the grass and closing her eyes. Step-by-step, Kibito led her through the simple, yet complex procedure. Soon, there was another glowing sphere in front of her. Suddenly, it shot away, straight for another wall. They both ducked as stone flew over their heads. They were both covered with white dust as the little man in purple and orange headed their way. They nonetheless bowed. He waved it off, and gave Kibito a discreet look of seriousness before smiling at the little Draco warrior. 

"Well, I see you've been practicing again." He said delicately. 

She flushed and began to apologize, but he waved it off. 

"Now, now. I _want_ you to train, not beat yourself up for a few natural mistakes. Besides, it helps you learn more thoroughly when you explore the different routes of possibility." 

Draco smiled. She really liked him. She _never_ wanted to leave this place. Well, maybe not _ever_, exactly. She did sort of want to see Earth. 

The Supreme Kai smiled widely as he heard her thought. This would make it a little easier. "So, my little Draco. I have a gift for you." 

She looked at him uncertainly. "But, I don't... I mean I haven't--"

The Supreme Kai laughed. It was the first time she'd heard him laugh, and she thought it sounded nice. 

"That does not matter in the least. But I want you to keep an open mind, child, when I show you the gift. I don't want you jumping headlong into conclusions." He said seriously. 

She nodded. "I promise." She took hold of his hand, something she'd never done before. He looked surprised, but did not remove it as they walked through the hole to the largest window in the house. Kibito followed, an indecipherable expression on his serious face. 

The Supreme Kai, however, did not notice his friend's distractions, as he was lost in his own. He hardly even noticed the tightening of the little hand in his own as they approached the window. Taking up half its view, was Earth. Little Draco let out a little gasp, running up to it and pressing her hands to it. Then they slid off. No, she thought as the Supreme Kai listened. I can't touch it. This is the glass. That is Earth. Why does it call to me? Is it just because it is beautiful? The Supreme Kai smiled sadly, looking up at Kibito. 

"It is time, you know." He told the much taller warrior. 

Kibito sighed deeply. "I know. She has been with us such a short time. At least we know where she will be." 

The Supreme Kai nodded. "And we can visit her, at least in partial form. It is sad we cannot let her know this

 though." Then he straightened decisively. "It is time. Lets go." Kibito and the Supreme Kai moved to her side at the window, preparing to tell her that she was leaving, probably for a long time. It depended on her.

"What do you make of it, little Draco?" Kibito asked, his voice slightly thick. They were both attached to the little wonder with a thin, smooth, blue tail. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. 

"It's beautiful," she answered unwaveringly. "But why are we here? I mean, why did you move your home so close to it?" she asked the little man. 

The Supreme Kai gathered his courage and looked her full in the eyes. "It's time for you to go there, Singe." 

She stood there, lightly swishing her tail, and let what he had just told her sink in. Leave? Leave them? What would she do without her friends? The Supreme Kai, and Kibito; they were her friends. What would she do now? Then the Supreme Kai's request came back to her; and her promise. Keep an open mind. She stood there calmly. 

"Why?" she asked them. 

The Supreme Kai quickly searched her mind for the telltale anger hints and such things. He was relieved to find none, only a dim, uncertain loneliness and fright. Yes, well that was understandable. She was leaving the only home she'd ever known with love, to enter one that was, although beautiful, unknown and probably dangerous. She knew nothing, and was severely uncomfortable with that. Yet here she waited, calm and without a shred of blame for either of them. That was partly due to the upbringing her parents had given her. 

She stood there, watching the flicker of emotions play across her friends' faces, and realized that they did not want to send her away, but that for some reason, she had to go. That was enough, she thought as she let out a deep sigh of relief. It was bearable as long as she knew there was someone in the universe that cared for her. The only other one who had shown a speck of love toward her had been her mother, right before she'd blasted her father into ashes, then thrown her into space and fled howling. She'd floated aimlessly for a long time, not knowing whether she wanted to go anywhere or not, not really caring. Finally, a little man in purple and orange clothes had appeared at her side and here she was. She smiled as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. 

"When do I leave?" 

"Kibito will take you to Earth's atmosphere, and from there, you will be on your own." 

"I understand. Will I be expected to meet anyone, or am I not supposed to know that?" she asked, with no hint of anger or mockery in her voice. 

"I cannot reveal that to you. Only know that Kibito and I will be there for you when you ask for us, at least our appearance will. It would not do for our ki's to be felt." 

She looked at them, and then summed her good-bye's into something manageable. 

"I love you both. You can never be replaced, and my heart will always be open and warm to you." 

The Supreme Kai was speechless, and could only nod and whisper the same. Kibito nodded, and led her away to the doors that led into space. The Supreme Kai watched, and secretly wished her the best of luck. She was strong, but in love and power at the same time. The only thing she could defeat was evil, since her power was the exact opposite. He could just imagine Boo's expression as he felt the little girl's power. He smiled. 

Kibito held her close one last time, and then backed away as she carefully entered Earth's atmosphere. 

"Bye, little Draco. Make us proud." 

She whirled away into the heat and fire, losing sight of Kibito, but feeling no physical pain from the atmosphere as she streaked towards Earth's surface. The last thing she thought as she plummeted was, 'I wonder if this will hurt?' 

Krillin looked up from playing with his daughter, Marron, and watched curiously as a streak of light went down across the sky. He frowned, and extended his ki, searching for life. He suddenly yelped as he came in contact with something that sent his mind whirling. It was enormous! He whirled, diving into the house for the phone. 

The phone inside the house at Capsule Corp. rang shrilly, and Bulma Briefs picked it up from where she was chopping vegetables for dinner. "Hello? Oh, hey Krillin. No, I haven't seen him lately. He's probably at his house. Yeah, sure I can give him a call. What's up anyway? Huh? A what? Oh. I see. I'll call Vegeta in, and then I'll call Goku. Can you get the others together? Yeah, we'll meet at wherever this thing lands. Right. You be careful too." She hung up the phone and wiped her hands on her apron as she headed outside to the Gravity machine. She pounded on the door, and, hearing the blasting cease, waited patiently. Eventually, Vegeta yanked open the door, preparing to yell curses at this bold woman. Instead, he just stared at her as she pointed skyward. His gaze followed her smoothly curved arm till it reached a streaking light that was swiftly descending to Earth. He cursed and ran into the house, listening to the things his ki was reading. Whatever it was, it was very powerful. Bulma was right behind him, reaching for the phone. She hurriedly called Goku and informed him of what he already knew, and soon they were both heading out the door, Vegeta lifting her off the ground to speed in the direction of the landing site. When they were halfway there, there was a huge boom, followed by a large cloud of dust and dirt that was flung into the air. Then the rest of the gang swiftly joined the two, having searched out each other's ki's, as they followed each other's ki's and flew together towards the uncertain threat. They landed on the rim of the thing, and Vegeta pushed Bulma behind him as they peered down into the huge crater. Krillin gasped. 

Singe shook her head and pushed herself up from the floor of the crater. She stumbled to her feet and started her new life here by brushing away the dust and dirt that clung to her. Finally she just shook her head roughly, almost like a dog, and a brown haze went everywhere. She then turned and crawled up the crater wall. At least her clothes and body had not been damaged, she thought. She reached the top, and fell to her hands and knees, wrapping her tail around herself. She was exhausted. She sat there, on her knees, and closed her eyes, searching for any immediate danger. There! There were several large powers directly behind her. She turned slowly to look over her shoulder, then turned around completely. Yes, there were strangers standing on the opposite side of the rim, looking at her as if she had two heads. She slowly stood, showing that she meant no harm, yet anyway. They lifted off the ground, much like Kibito and the Supreme Kai did, and floated over to within several meters of her. They were all taller than her by at least three heads, except a little bald one, who looked to be about the Supreme Kai's size. At the thought of them, a sharp pang went through her chest. She missed them already. But who were these people? Where all Earthlings like this? Why was she here anyway? She nervously shifted on her feet, trying not to let the fact that she was only 4'3" defeat her confidence. Then one of them approached her. He was tall, and had short, black, spiky hair that stuck out in several different directions all at once. He had a big smile on his face, and was dressed in an orange suit of some kind. His power was very big, but she wasn't paying attention to that. He'd extended his hand to her in some obscure gesture. She looked up at him quizzically. 

"Hi! My name's Goku, pleased to meet you. Who are you?" 

She could barely believe it; this Earthling welcoming her to his planet like this. 

"Goku?" 

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. That's me. Who are you?" he repeated. 

She looked him up and down. Well, he seemed to mean well enough, and she really didn't have any reason to be scared of anything, except that her power was close to nothing. So she extended her hand in an identical gesture to his. 

"My name's Singe. Thanks for welcoming me Goku." She said, hoping it was a good enough greeting for this planet's culture. Apparently so, for the huge man grinned even wider and then grabbed her hand and pumped it up and down. She had no idea what he was doing, and so she just went along with it. It was his race that lived on this planet, at least that's what she thought. She peeked around him as she heard some audible sighs of relief. He turned and walked back to them. She stayed in place, not really knowing what to do next. This was all very new to her. She absently jerked her armband around just below her elbow. They had been a gift from the Supreme kai. He said they would help her concentrate. And they had. The large man, the one with the orange suit and spiky hair, turned and gestured for her to come closer. She hesitated for a second, and then walked forward. Her suit contained dark blue pants with diagonal gold stripes that slanted downward and inward to her thighs from her hips. Her boots were also dark blue, as were her armbands and shirt, although its sleeves only went to just above her elbows, with double layers. She looked definitely foreign to them. They were all wearing body suits, except for the little bald one, who wore a t-shirt and shorts, a beautiful woman who had jeans and a t-shirt, another beautiful woman with blue hair who had on a t-shirt and really short shorts, and a tall green man with a turban and robe and baggy pants. The others had on body suits, and were sort of look-alikes. One had a scowl on his face, and his hair stood on end like a flame, with dark eyes, like his hair. Another had short black hair and black eyes also, but his face looked more like the one with the orange suit on. This was all very strange, she thought. 

"Guys," the happy one announced in a happy voice, indicating the little Draco, "this is Singe. Singe, these are my friends, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, my son Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, and of course you already know me." He indicated himself. She nodded wordlessly, wondering what they were trying to do. This was just too weird. The blue haired woman spoke up from behind the flame haired man. 

"Uh. Hi Singe. What have you come to Earth for, exactly? I mean, it's not every day that an alien comes through the atmosphere, you know." 

Singe stared at her, considering for a moment whether she ought to tell them about the Supreme Kai and Kibito yet. Suddenly, she heard him. 

* No, not yet. Keep us to yourself for now, little Draco. You can reveal anything else. * 

Then he was gone. She shook her head at the blue-haired human. "I can't answer you Bulma. I myself do not know." She folded her arms across her chest and wrapped her thin blue tail around her leg again. She hated not knowing. The little bald one cleared his throat nervously. 

"Then you haven't come to conquer Earth or anything?" he asked waveringly. They all stared at her intently. The question was so ridiculous that she almost laughed at him. 

"No. Why?" 

"Well," he said lamely. "You are here." 

She sighed and sized up the situation, leaving her mentors out. 

"Now, lets see. I get caught in Earth's atmosphere for no apparent reason that I can think of other than blacking out in space, and end up landing, causing a huge crater. Now, you come out to meet me, or whatever. And now, I have no idea what happens." She finished. Well, that wasn't much. That was all she knew, besides what she was keeping secret. Goku stared at her. 

"Don't you have parents?" he asked, a little confused. 

"No." she said shortly. "At least, not any more. I entered Earth's atmosphere after a few years of solitary travel." There, that was as close to the truth as she could get. Then she saw something pass in front of Goku's eyes. It was pity, and compassion. She had only seen that in two sets of eyes before his. She stared at them curiously, cocking her head to one side as the party stepped a little nearer. What a twist. She'd expected to be alone here. She decided she was not prepared to come out of solitude so soon. She took a hesitant step back, and then spoke up. 

"All right. It seems that you Earthlings are willing enough to be peaceful." She paused, and Goku nodded. She went on. "Although I like you all well enough, I'm not yet ready to be around.... People again. I will be in touch though, and at least one of you will hear from me often enough to know I am still alive, if you care." She shrugged, and then rose into the air and blasted off. 

Krillin watched her go, and then whirled to face Goku. 

"Goku, did you feel that? She didn't emit any energy at all. I didn't even get enough ki reading for a mouse!" 

Goku nodded seriously. "I know. That kind of power is dormant in her. She uses something different, something I've never sensed before. But it's heavy, right Piccolo?" He turned to the Namek, who was a bit pale. 

"Yes," he agreed. "It is like the air is suddenly very thick and heavy, and hot." 

Bluma nudged Goku roughly. "Goku!" she sounded outraged, and her eyes flashed. Vegeta actually backed away a step or two, just for good measure. Goku looked at her with a bewildered expression. 

"What is it Blulma?" he asked, massaging his ribs. 

Bluma took a deep breath. "Goku, how old would you say that girl was?" she inquired in an even tone. Goku scratched the back of his head, looking up at the sky. 

"Well, she's got to be a bit younger than Goten, so she must be around five, wouldn't you say so Gohan?" he asked his half-Saiyan son. Gohan nodded. 

"Yeah, that would be about right. Why Bulma?" 

The blue-haired girl was actually beside herself with frustration and disbelief. "And you just let her go out there ALL BY HERSELF?! Goku! She's only five! She doesn't know what Earth is like! She has no idea what to expect! What if she's hurt or something?!" She gave him an accusing stare. Goku looked ashamed now. 

"Gee, Bulma. I mean, her power level is way up there. In the ring she's in, she's probably more powerful than I am. I figured she could take care of herself." 

Bulma put both fists to her head, trying to hold in the screams. Vegeta backed away further, cautiously powering up to SSJ. Bulma took a deep breath. 

"Goku. Even you know that the most powerful warrior does not die of old age. She is only five. She doesn't have any experience, as far as we know. And you're just going to let her go out there? Besides, do we really want her to be loose on Earth with the kind of power you're talking about?"

Goku paused. She did have a point. The kid was only five, and she had an enormous amount of power. He shuddered to think of what would happen if someone insulted her. She didn't look like any pushover kid who'd just take an insult. Vegeta suddenly spoke, his rough voice demanding attention. 

"I think I know what species she is. I've heard of those thin blue tails before. I think they were called Draco Warriors, or something like that. Someone her age would have been called 'little Draco' as an affection by a loved one or something." 

Krillin jumped in. "But she said her parents are dead, so I wonder if she could remember an affection like that. Does the name Singe ring any bells?" 

Vegeta scowled and shook his head. Bulma sighed. "Goku, I want you to see if you can locate her. The rest of you should be able to keep at least one eye on her ki level, or whatever her power is." 

There were some protests and arguments. 

"QUIET!!!" 

Everything went silent. Bulma continued. 

"Now. She is only five. She has enormous power, and she's on Earth. All I'm asking you guys to do is make sure she's ok from time to time. Is that such a risk?" she grated. 

Everyone agreed to take turns keeping an eye on her power, from a safe distance. They didn't want to accidentally 'piss her off,' as Vegeta put it. 

"If she is a Draco, then she's very powerful. Even Saiyans stepped carefully around this race. Everyone did. Frieza paled at the mere mention of them. So I advise not making her angry, if you want to keep your health, that is." 

So, it was agreed to watch from afar. 

Meanwhile, totally oblivious to the promise that Bulma had forced upon the Z fighters, Singe flew across the desert, to a large city. It was very big, with buildings everywhere. She curiously floated down to the crowded street, where some onlookers paused to rub their eyes, and then shrug and continue on their oblivious way.  She was dressed like a styled punk kid, and so got everyone's attention in the well-groomed city. Unfortunately, it was the wrong kind of attention. 

Singe walked along the sidewalk, listening to the endless babble of the many voices of the humans, letting her tail swish the air behind her. She did not even imagine that someone would get curious. On her planet, grabbing a female's tail was an odorous crime. So, when someone decided to get curious, she screamed and turned. It hurt, she thought furiously, and came back with a just reaction. The young man, who was wearing rich-kid clothes and had a couple of buddies along, was thrown back a good fifteen to twenty feet. The other two boys, being around twelve or thirteen, were not about to turn and run from a little kid who thought she could beat big strong guys like them. She lunged at them, and they turned and fled. She then floated up out of the city, much to the awe of several city folk, who stood slack-jawed at the sight. She then flew over to see what the others were doing right now. Oddly enough, she felt a kinship with some of them. And she felt she ought to make some sort of appearance. This was, after all, their home planet, and she was not that rude. She sped on over to Capsule Corp., where the pretty one with blue hair was. She could tell because of her jacket. It had said Capsule Corp. on it, so she just assumed that's where she worked, or lived or what. She soon felt that another power was there. A strong ki level permeated the air, and she recognized the scent of Vegeta as she neared the place. Saiyan-jins had a distinctive scent, though not unpleasant, but certainly distinctive. She floated down to the door of a round, active machine, and decided to wait till the humming was off. She floated up to land on the top, and listened to what was going on inside the live machine. It's not like she had a schedule to keep or anything. And, like always, when she wasn't busy thinking about how her mind or other things worked, she wandered into the long realm of her memories. It was dark inside herself, which calmed her a bit. The day had been hectic. The humming of the machine continued long into the night, and the moon rose high in the sky before it powered down. The ki level inside was still at maximum though, so she waited a bit longer. Then, after about twenty minutes of flickering, the ki level went down and the door on the lower side opened. She cautiously looked down. Vegeta, his flame-styled hair the first thing she saw, walked out, holding a towel around his neck. His chest was bare, and he was streaming sweat. She sat up and blinked. What did she feel just now? Her eyes wandered to where the base of the tail would be, and she knew. This man had once had a tail. She could almost see it. It was long and brown with short fur. It was soft. She purred. He whirled suddenly, catching her off guard. He smirked at her and wiped down his chest with the towel. 

"Well, if it isn't the little comet. What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice menacing. She looked at him steadily and without fear, for she felt none. If this man had once had a tail, then maybe he understood a little more. Upon failing inspiration, she slid down the side of the machine, and landed with a thump on the grass. She stood and walked over to stand directly in front of him. He glared down at her. 

"Answer me!" he shouted. 

"What?" she asked, wanting to annoy him for some reason. 

"Are you deaf? I asked you what you were doing here!" He shouted again. 

She cocked her head to one side, and decided to play innocent, since he wanted to be so disagreeable. "Talking to you." 

He sighed, taking her short, obvious answer for stupidity. He began again, going slow. "What were you doing before I came out of that machine?" he asked, pointing at the gravity simulator. She smiled winsomely and crossed her arms. She unwrapped her tail and swished it back and forth through the chill night air. This was fun. There were all sorts of interesting possibilities here. 

"Well, if that's what you wanted to know, then why didn't you ask that question in the first place?" she asked, still smiling. He blinked, and then growled. This girl was making fun of him. 

"Just answer the question." He grated, clenching his fists. She sighed and shrugged. 

"I was just sitting on top of your gravity simulator, listening to you train." She recounted truthfully. He stared at her a long time, and then turned to go back in the house. 

"Come on girl. Bulma would shriek the roof down if she found out I let you sleep out here after catching you like this." He opened the door and waited, watching her with hard, obsidian eyes. 

"Who said anything about catching?" she asked, hesitating only briefly before stepping inside the house. It was nice and warm, and smelled clean. A few hours ago, before settling onto the machine, she'd taken a bath in some ice-cold lake. He walked through another archway without a door. 

"Don't wander off. I'm going to go take a quick shower, and then I want some answers." He growled, disappearing up a flight of stairs. She stood there, looking about the room with interest. The floor was covered with some hard glass that was squared off, and the room was prettily decorated. It absolutely shouted feminine, with curtains to match. She sat in a chair at a table and waited, listening to the water running through the walls. While it was still running, there was a sound on the stairs. Someone was coming down. She slipped off the chair and into a fighting stance. Outside in her element was one thing, but inside walls was another. She had to be careful. She formed a blazing ball of energy between her hands, and waited. The steps came closer, until a slim figure appeared in the archway. 

"Vegeta? Is that you?" A female voice asked. Singe paused, the ball wavering slightly. Then Bulma appeared from around the corner, gasping as she saw the ball. Singe sighed, and let the ball dissolve slowly, so as not to lose control. Bulma watched silently as the ball burst into a dozen lights, disappearing as they hit the small girl's skin. 

"Oh, Singe!" she exclaimed with relief. "I thought it would be a long time before any one of us saw you again." 

Singe shifted slightly, wondering about those answers Vegeta wanted. "Do you want me to leave?" she offered, turning to the door. Bulma darted forward and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. 

"No! Uh, I mean no." she amended, thinking of Vegeta's warning about the race's temper. "Um. Why don't you sit down and I'll get some food for you and Vegeta. He's sure to be starving after training all day." She plopped the girl into a chair, and then moved around in the kitchen, pulling out all sorts of things. Singe had no idea what she was talking about. What did she mean by food? Was that what she was chopping over there? The stuff smelled good, but what did the woman expect her to do with it? She thought about asking her before Vegeta got there, but the man walked in just as she was about to, so the opportunity was lost. He smirked at Bulma before taking a seat across from Singe. He eyed her before jumping into the questions. Singe groaned. This was going to be a long night. 

"Well, Singe." He started, forming the name carefully. "Tell us about your day." 

She did, finding nothing wrong with that. Though she did not relax. The man was not stupid, and knew how to loosen a person's tongue by making them feel comfy and warm and happy with the company. She went through everything, the flying to the city, the fight, which he wanted to hear twice, and the listening to him train. That was pretty much her day. She ended just as Bulma set the table with the 'food', which took up the entire surface. 

"Here's your snack Vegeta." She said sarcastically, and put down the last plate. In front of Singe, who was staring at him as he put the substances in his mouth, she placed a round glass thing with an indention. On it was some more of the same things that were in front of Vegeta. She stared at it for a few minutes, wondering what to do. Bulma looked down at her, a faint frown on her face. 

"What's wrong? Don't like pasta?" she asked. The little face that looked up at her was covered with confusion. 

"What's pasta? And what do I do with it?" she asked, looking back distrustfully at the bowl. Vegeta choked on his food, and had to down his water in one gulp. Before he could say anything, Bulma had already done it. 

"It's food." She stated simply. "It's a common dish here on Earth. Try it. You'll love it." She said encouragingly. Vegeta watched closely and in disbelief as the small girl looked at the plate, and then touched the pasta with one finger. 

"I don't understand, Bulma. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to make it disappear or something?" she asked. Bulma stared at her, thinking it was a joke. 

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could put it that way." She said haltingly. 

They both watched her as she smiled in understanding. 

"Oh. Ok, then. Though I don't see the point." And she pointed a single finger at the stuff. 

"Vanish." She said. Her eyes flashed, and in the next instant, the stuff was gone from the plate. She looked up inquiringly at Bulma and Vegeta, who both stared in shock. 

"Was that right? Or was I supposed to make the plate vanish too?" she asked. Vegeta spoke in measured tones, while Bulma whisked up the plate and stared at it hard, as if she expected the pasta to magically reappear. 

"You mean you have never eaten before?" he asked carefully. 

She looked confused again. "What's eaten? Is it an Earthling practice?" 

Vegeta groaned and put his head in his hands. Bulma put a hand on her shoulder while keeping an eye on the man. 

"Come on, Singe. I'll show you where you can sleep tonight. And in the morning, we're going to have to ask you some more questions." She led the small girl out of the kitchen and into another room that had several couches and a table and a large black, box-like machine. It was a very nice room, and she complimented her. Bulma smiled, and pushed a button beside one of the couches. There was a gentle hum, and a bed folded out. It was a nice, big bed, and Bulma pressed her down on it, and covered her with a blue blanket. 

"Goodnight Singe. We'll see you in the morning." She said, flipping off the light on her way out. Singe rolled over and listened to the conversation being held in the food room. 

"How can you say that, Vegeta?" Bulma whispered loudly. "She might do it differently, you know. Who knows? Her people could eat by pills or something." 

"Her _people_ are Draco's. I'm sure of it now. They do not eat. I've heard the things they do from the warriors that used to go there. She'll be a monster Bulma. All of them are. Even we Saiyans didn't do the things they would. There's no way that the Draco's had any hearts. They were absolutely mindless in their power. She will be no different." He declared. 

The word Draco struck her like a blow. Little Draco. It was what the Supreme Kai and Kibito called her. She missed his Mohawk hair and she missed seeing his eyes. There was a deep love in those eyes, and she was part of it. And Kibito. The mere thought of her giant friend made hot tears roll down her cheeks, and she suddenly felt very alone. She curled up into a small ball and wept silently. It wasn't true, she thought. Draco's did have feelings. With a small smile, she remembered how she had knocked Kibito to the ground, just yesterday. He was such an adorable friend. He acted rough and tough on the outside, but inside, he secretly loved her like a daughter, and so did the Supreme Kai. She could feel them now. She sat up, looking around. They weren't here. She sighed and rolled over into the blankets, burrowing beneath the soft warmth and finally going to sleep. 

Upstairs in the house of Capsule Corp.'s head scientist, his daughter, a genius named Bulma, rolled over in bed, muttering something about a stupid Saiyan Prince. Down the hall from her, a certain Saiyan Prince also tossed under the covers, muttering something about a stupid baka woman. Downstairs, silence was heard. The kitchen was clean and waiting for the day's slaughter. Next to that room, was the living room. The couch on the far side had been converted into a bed, and on that bed was nothing but pillows and blankets. A small lump was in the middle. As the sun lightened the Eastern sky in preparation for its appearance, the lump moved, and then it crawled over to the edge. The blanket lifted curiously, and a blackish-blue head peeked out. A pair of blue eyes, tinged with gold, searched the room, and then the small five-year-old climbed off the bed and stretched languorously. Singe had slept in her clothes, so that she would not be embarrassed if someone walked in. It's a good thing she had. 

Goku and Krillin walked in, along with Piccolo and Gohan, and a small child that she did not recognize. He was about her size, if a little taller, and looked like Goku. He happily floated up onto a couch and sat down cross-legged. He was joined by Krillin, and Piccolo and Gohan sat on an opposite couch. They did not see her yet, because she had darted behind the bed. She stood up though when she realized who they were. The boy was the first to see her, and he jumped up and pointed. 

"Hey daddy!" he yelled excitedly. "Who's that?" 

Goku looked over, and smiled. "Oh. That's Singe. She's the little girl I told you about today. Go say hi, Goten." 

The little boy jumped down and ran over, stopping an arm's width away. She looked at him nervously, but since he was Goku's son, he couldn't be all that bad. He thrust his hand out, much in the way Goku had done the first time they'd met. She cautiously gripped his hand, and the boy's eyes widened. 

"Hey, you were right, dad. She _is_ really strong. Hi! I'm Goten." He smiled genuinely. Singe blinked and smiled tentatively. 

"Hi. I'm Singe." She said. He smiled again and then hurried over to Piccolo and Krillin again. The little bald man patted the empty cushion next to him. She took that as an invitation to sit, and went over and climbed onto the couch. She didn't fly unless she wanted too, and now was just too early. Goku smiled at her. 

"I'm kind of surprised you're up this early, Singe. Most people don't get up before sunrise. We only did 'cause we wanted to talk to Bulma and Vegeta as quick as possible." 

Singe shrugged, watching Goten bounce up and down on the couch cushion. 

"Um. I didn't sleep very well, I'm afraid." 

Krillin looked over at her. "Really? Why not?" 

"I don't know." She said, taking her eyes off Goten as he rolled off the couch. "I suppose it's because I miss--" She cut off, remembering the Supreme Kai's instructions. 

"Miss who?" Krillin asked curiously. 

Singe shook her head. Just then, Vegeta appeared in the doorway, wearing another black spandex suit. He scowled at the people in the room before speaking. 

"Yes, Singe. Why don't you tell them who you miss?" he growled, never taking his eyes off her. Someone shoved him into the room, and a sleepy-eyed Bulma headed over to the couch, yawning. 

"Watch who you push, woman!" he grouched, although he followed her and sat down next to her. Singe pulled her legs up and shifted. This was definitely the time to make a few things clear. 

"All right. Why don't you ask your questions one at a time, and I'll answer as much as I'm willing or able too." She said. Vegeta smirked at her. Maybe the little Draco wasn't as dumb as he thought. She'd tricked him into believing that she was stupid in order to hold off his questions. She was slick. Goku's stomach suddenly growled loudly. He gave a sheepish grin and put his hand behind his head while they all stared at him. 

"Heh. Oh! I forgot to eat breakfast this morning. You see Bulma," he began, turning to the amused, blue-haired woman. "Chichi wasn't up yet, and so I just left with Gohan, leaving a note on the table. I was pretty curious and--" Another growl floated through the air. Singe's eyes were wide, and she looked all about. 

"What was that?" she asked the bald Krillin. He laughed, looking over at Goku. 

"That was Goku's stomach. He's a Saiyan, and they have enormous appetites." 

Singe just stared at Goku. She still had no idea what they were talking about. But before she could voice her question, Bulma laughed and disappeared into the food room, as they called it. Goku followed her like a happy puppy, and the others got up to follow. Singe sighed and followed a moment later, trailing behind the large green man. She had a feeling this was going to be a reoccurrence of last night, though slightly larger. What was this thing with the various items on indented glass platters? She'd never seen the Supreme Kai or Kibito paying any attention to these variously colored things. To her surprise, the kitchen was now different. There was another table now, and it was full of 'food' already. She shook her head and took an empty chair between Goten and Piccolo. She climbed into the chair and sat down. Goten looked over to her and smiled. 

"Don't you hate that we're so short, Singe?" he asked. 

She smiled. "That's ok. At least we can fly, right?" Goten smiled. 

"Right! I love flying. I guess that makes it ok. Thanks Singe!" he said, slapping her arm. She liked him, but if he hit her again they were going to have to go outside and spar. She looked at all the 'food' in front of her, and felt eyes watching her. She looked up, and Vegeta was watching her with an amused look on his face. She shrugged, looking over at Piccolo. 

"Do you know what this is for?" she asked, pointing at the plate in front of her. Piccolo gave her a confused look. 

"Breakfast?" he tried. The child's question confused him. She just looked more confused, but before she could say more, Bulma put both hands to her mouth and yelled. 

"Dig in!" 

To her shock, everyone started putting the different things in their mouths, working their jaws, and swallowing the stuff. Goten was doing the same as Goku and Vegeta and Gohan. This was all just too much. 

"Hey Singe," Goten said around a mouthful of eggs. "Aren't you hungry? You look a bit pale." 

She looked over at him. "I've never done this before." She confessed. "I have no idea why you're doing that." She said, pointing at him as he chewed. He gulped and looked at her. 

"Huh? What do you mean? This is eating." He said, pointing at the table. "You mean you don't eat food or something?" he asked. She nodded, relieved that he understood. Then she looked over at Piccolo, who was slowly trying to drown himself while pouring water down his throat. She got up and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Um, Piccolo?" she said hesitantly. He put down the glass and turned, his eyebrows raised questioningly. 

"Yes, Singe?" 

"Why are you trying to drown yourself?" This time it was Goku's turn to choke on his food as what she had just asked hit him. Piccolo didn't laugh. 

"I'm not. I'm drinking water. We ingest liquids and solids in order to maintain our energy. We have to do these things. Are you saying that you do not have to do this?" he asked. She silently nodded. This was all very strange, she thought, and she turned and left the room. 

"Thank you for 'breakfast,' Bulma." She said politely as she left. 

"Your welcome Singe. Come over anytime." And she returned to her way upstairs to her shower, and then she paused. "Hey, Singe. Wait a sec. Have you ever had a shower before?" she asked. The little girl shook her head, and Bulma called Piccolo, since he was the only one not busy eating. The green man appeared at the foot of the stairs, and Bulma smiled sweetly. 

"Piccolo, would you please help me a minute? I'm going to introduce Singe to the shower, and I need someone around while I get it ready." She looked meaningfully at the kitchen entrance. She meant so Vegeta would not try to drag her off so he could hound her with questions. The Namek caught on and nodded, taking Singe's hand and climbing the stairs behind Bulma. 

In the bathroom, Bulma introduced Singe to the shower. 

"Now Singe. This thing is the tub. And this is the faucet. And this is the curtain so the heat from the water stays in. This was built so we could take baths in privacy, with convenience, and so we could bathe in warm water." She smiled encouragingly. Then she reached over and turned on the faucet, immediately switching the water to the shower. Singe, of course, was completely unprepared for what happened next. The water came shooting out in a loud hiss. Startled by the noise, she leapt up into the Namek's arms. Piccolo stood there, holding the shaking girl while Bulma apologized and explained why that had happened. Piccolo set her down and left the bathroom with an embarrassed look and let Bulma take over. Bulma stayed in while Singe showered, in case anything went wrong. Piccolo was asked to stay in the room, but refused and went back downstairs, where the rest of the Z warriors were just finishing breakfast. A while later, Singe stepped out of the tub, and Bulma wrapped a towel around her body and hair, and then turned off the water. They both walked into her room, and Singe dried off and pulled on her clothes, which Bulma had washed for her while she had showered. But she noticed that instead of her blue pants, there was a black body suit that extended from her throat to shoulder straps to her ankles. It fit her perfectly, and she thanked Bulma profusely as she pulled on her shirt. Bulma looked critically at the result. A five-year-old wearing a fighter's spandex suit, boots, armbands, and a blue shirt with layered sleeves that reached down to the end of her ribcage. It was either Bulma's imagination, or she was taller this morning than she had been yesterday. She shook her head and smiled. 

"You'll catch every kindergartener's eyes with that one, kid." She congratulated her. 

"Kindergartener?" she asked. Bulma waved her hand, dismissing it. 

"Never mind. Let's go down to the kitchen and see if the others are done yet." She took Singe's hand and led her down the stairs and to the archway. Singe looked at the warriors, who were all sitting at the table and talking. Piccolo was nowhere, and she couldn't feel his ki. 

"Hey guys," Bulma said, peering around the kitchen. "We thought we'd come back to the war zone and see if there were any survivors." Vegeta scowled. 

"Oh, verrrry funny, woman." And then he turned back to Gohan, who was asking him about the Dracos. Then he smirked and turned to look at Singe. 

"Well Gohan, it seems that the person who could best answer your questions is right here." He said, indicating Singe. "Why don't you ask her about the Dracos." Satisfied that he had successfully trapped her, he leaned back to watch the results. What she did next would be worth seeing. He fully expected her to try and blast her way out of the house. Instead, she just smiled. 

"Where's Piccolo? I thought he came back down here to join the rest of you." 

Krillin immediately pointed at the door, not suspecting the effort of changing the topic. 

"Oh, he went out flying. He said something about needing to be alone." He wasn't prepared for her reaction. Singe's eyes narrowed, and the room became heavy and hot. Goku slowly stood up. 

"Singe, what's the matter?" he asked carefully. Singe turned and glared at him. 

"Why did you let him go? No one should be left alone." She felt terribly angry for some reason. She had no idea why she had said that, and now she found herself running for the door, with the rest of the Z fighters behind her. She yanked open the door and blurred as she flew away, leaving the rest of them staring after her in bafflement. 

"What did I say?" Krillin asked, a little hurt at her sudden departure. Vegeta snorted. 

"You obviously hit a nerve, cue ball." He turned and stormed back into the house. "And just as I was beginning to get some answers!" he yelled, slamming the door. 

"Sheesh!" Krillin exclaimed, crossing his arms and staring after the mysterious girl. 

"Hey guys, did it seem that she was a bit taller to you this morning?" Bulma asked. To her surprise, there was a general agreement. They all spent the morning trying to explain this, and waiting for Singe to return, or Piccolo. Suddenly, they all stopped. Then they all went out of the house to stand on the front lawn and silently watch the descent of another power. This one was a definite ki level, and it was very, very strong. Goku admitted to the rest that it might even be stronger than him. Vegeta scowled at this, and watched as the thing disappeared and a huge boom was heard. They all agreed that they should inspect it before it had the chance to do anything to the Earth. 

"Maybe it'll be another Draco," Krillin suggested hopefully. Vegeta snorted scornfully. 

"You'd better hope not, baldy. Because if it is, then people like you are going to be dead in the next five minutes, and people like me will soon follow," he added in a quiet voice as they flew towards the sound, with Bulma in his arms. Krillin swallowed painfully as they neared the huge crater. On the rim, they discovered Piccolo and Singe. Singe was peering curiously over the edge, with Piccolo trying to convince her to exercise a bit more caution. They landed, and asked what had happened. 

"I have no idea. When I got here, Singe was already starting down to investigate that thing. It was all I could do to hold her up here." He said in a slightly disgusted tone, pointing down the hole. They all peered over the rim, gasped. Inside the crater was the last thing they'd expected to see. A woman was crutched inside, not moving or even doing anything. She was balanced on her feet, with her fists on the ground in front of her. Her face looked thoroughly evil, and Krillin groaned. 

"Well, at least she's not a Draco." He said, shrugging. "The bad thing is that she looks evil and pissed, at the same time." He sighed and mentally prepared himself to die. Meanwhile, Singe had finally managed to free her hand from Piccolo's grasp and stepped over the rim. She slipped and slid down to the woman, standing next to her and tapping her shoulder. The woman's eyes snapped open, and she growled over at the girl. Then she cut short when she saw the girl's tail. She grinned evilly, and then reached out and grabbed it. The Z fighters watched as Singe screamed, falling to her knees. She screamed again when the woman clenched her fist, but stopped screaming when Vegeta appeared over the rim. 

"Use your power, you little idiot!" he yelled. "Ignore the pain. Yes, I know having your tail grabbed hurts, but you must ignore it. Push it away, or we're all doomed." The rest of them just stared at him in complete shock. Singe nodded, and put her head down, while the woman continued to squeeze. Suddenly, the air was dull and heavy, and then everything grew hotter than a greenhouse. A bright light issued forth from the crater, and Vegeta stepped back, his arms raised. The light was different than sunlight. It had feeling in it, and warmth. It was like the emotion of love was distilled into the light, to be used as a weapon against evil enemies. Vegeta could feel tears run down his face as the light surrounded him and the others. It was so pure, so uncaring if he was anyone at all. It loved him for being him. The light from Singe knew him, all that he had done and felt, and it still loved him, completely and utterly, and that was all. His heart melted and softened. He could hear the others gasping and falling as the light did the same to them. It was not hot love, but more like a friend type of love, like the way a mother loves her children. He had never felt that love, till now. And it came from a five-year-old child. They suddenly heard an awful scream, and the woman shot up from the opening, clawing at herself, trying insanely to remove the light. In an instant, she burst, her power turning inward and claiming her life. At the loss of an enemy, the strange light, which seemed to have a life of its own, concentrated on the Z fighters. It caressed them gently, and filled them again with its wordless love, and then slowly disappeared, leaving tendrils of light as it reclaimed its sender, the little Draco known only as Singe, who hadn't a tie in the world. As the fighters approached the rim, a shimmering started, and then the Supreme Kai appeared, along with his guard Kibito. The Z fighters fell back, too stunned at their sudden appearance to say anything. Kibito stood his ground while the Supreme Kai went down himself and picked Singe up from her curled up position on the ground. She was unconscious, and did not know of this turn of events. She looked pale while in the Supreme Kai's arms, pressed tight to his chest. He had a protective look in his eyes, and Goku recognized the sadness in them. He held the small girl tightly as he addressed the Z fighters. 

"Singe was born as a full-blooded Draco. Her mother bore her on their home planet, and then set out in search of a better life for her child. She went from planet to planet, never finding one that could see past the history of her people. Indeed, she felt the strong Draco blood surging through her veins, demanding that she kill or destroy all she saw. You see, Draco's are fighters by nature, much the same as Saiyans, and they were driven made by their lust to kill and destroy. Their minds became hollow, as did their hearts, and they were eventually exterminated by themselves. The mother, her mate, and their daughter, however, were out in space, and they escaped their race's preordained fate, but not for long. They knew they would not last, as they could already feel the need to destroy becoming unbearable. They traveled for one year, fighting off their urges and trying to find a better place for their child, until one of them could stand it no longer. In a fit of madness, the child's mother incinerated her father in the darkness of space. Then, finding nothing left to destroy but her own daughter; left her there. She had to flee, else risk destroying the only sane remnant of her race. The child, thanks to the efforts of her parents to keep her hidden, had not been touched by their race's influence or their own evil hearts. And so the mother fled howling into the abyss of space, for she could not be on any of the planets. She would eventually die, alone between the stars. Meanwhile, the child was floating aimlessly in the darkness of space. She would have died of either the cold, or the need for nourishment. In this case, it was neither. The Draco race does not have need of nourishment, nor did the cold ever affect their bodies. But if the cold reached her heart, she would freeze instantly." He paused briefly in his narration of the child's life to look at her face. She was still sleeping. He went on with the story. "Then I saw her in my mind's eye, floating in space. I instantly went out to fetch her away from icy death. I brought her to the only place she was welcome: my own home. She lived there for only a day, however, when I had to send her to Earth. Kibito watched as she landed, making sure that you Z fighters and she found each other. The rest, you know." He ended, drawing a deep breath and sighing. Goku stepped forward, bowing respectfully. 

"Uh, excuse me Supreme Kai, but am I right? Does she have some sort of connection to you?" 

The Supreme Kai nodded after a moment, his arms tightening around her. "Yes. She does have a connection to me, but you shall not know what it is. As of this moment, she is put under my personal protection as the Draco Golden. I will be her guardian until further knowledge. She will depart now, and you shall not see her again till she is as tall as you," he said, pointing at Vegeta. "Then she will return to Earth and begin her training as a Z fighter. For now, farewell." With that said, he blurred and disappeared, along with Kibito and Singe. Bulma buried her face in Vegeta's chest and began to cry. He sighed irritably and put his arms under her, and flew off for the Capsule Corp. Goku turned and looked at all of his friends. Piccolo, in particular, looked a bit down, almost as sad as Goten and Krillin. 

"Hey, c'mon you guys," he said forcing a bright smile and optimistic voice. "You heard what he said. It's not for forever, and you all noticed how fast she grows. Why, I bet she'll be back in only thirteen more years. So let's go wait for her." He said, shooting off towards his home, along with Gohan, Goten, and the others. They would continue their lives as always and remember Singe, till next time. 

Meanwhile, in the Supreme Kai's palatial home, the Supreme Kai was welcomed by the Grand Kai. The Kai had a long white beard and a full head of white hair, and wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a denim vest. He had a distinctive rock-star look to him, and he was a friend of the Supreme Kai's, a close friend, like Kibito. 

"Well, good evenin' Supreme Kai. Finally got your little Draco back eh?" he smiled, his sunglasses flashing. Supreme Kai smiled back, nodding, and putting a finger to his lips. 

"Yes, but she's asleep. Follow me." He said, indicating a door. 

"Oh, sorry. Yep, I'm gonna shut up now." He opened the door, which led down a long hallway decorated in red and blue. They walked in silence, and eventually stopped in front of a wooden door with a golden-red tinge, polished so that their images could be seen in the surface. This door the Grand Kai also opened. The room was large, and lighted only by a large fireplace, which held a merrily crackling fire, with logs as long as double the length of his arm. He'd had that fire lit today, with the servants heating the bed so that she would not wake up. She definitely needed sleep after what she'd done this day. He gently laid her down on the bed after Grand Kai had drawn back the covers, and then tucked her in, pulling the covers up to her chin and patting them down. Grand Kai watched with a mix of amusement, and understanding on his old face. Supreme Kai pulled the door shut softly, and they went back to the Supreme Kai's private study. He'd developed a taste for books ever since he had read one on Earth. Grand Kai could not understand this, but then again, he didn't have to. They sat together in the darkly decorated room. It was comfortable, and they soon started talking. 

"So, why is she so exhausted? I mean, she did not exactly fight the Dark Lord's mistress, did she?" Grand Kai asked. Supreme Kai sighed, running a hand through his Mohawk of white hair, only to have it spring back into place. 

"Yes, she did. She spent a great deal of emotional energy for her age. She's only five, but her body will mature much faster than she does. Her mind, also, will mature. That you've already seen for yourself." 

The Grand Kai nodded. "That's true enough. So, what's the plan, Supreme Kai?" 

The little man smiled. "She will stay here and train, and find herself. She is still developing her personality, and I would have as much to do with that as I possibly can, and Kibito also." He sighed again, thinking about how painful it had been to watch her first night on Earth. 

"You really love her don't you?" Grand Kai asked, watching him intently. Supreme Kai thought hard, and then nodded. 

"Yes, I really do, my friend. Let's adjourn for the night. It's been a long day." He said, standing. The other Kai nodded, chuckling. They left the room, and soon, there was only one Kai in the palace home. The little man stood with Kibito, watching the girl sleep in the blue and gold room. She had not moved or done a thing since coming home. 

"She's home." Kibito breathed. "At last." The Supreme Kai laughed quietly. 

"Some warriors we are. It was almost too much to have her away for a mere day and a half." 

Kibito considered that. "Love is a strong emotion, Supreme Kai." He said respectfully. "She is very special to us. And you have even more reason to love her than I do." He said, looking down at him as he watched her sleep. 

"Yes. It is true. She is my adopted daughter, and I am her adoptive father. Do not tell her. She will be informed in her own time." Kibito nodded, and they both left to allow her a peaceful night's sleep. And so the little Draco Golden slept in the legendary home of the Supreme Kai under his protective gaze. She did not dream, merely slept to heal, and to conserve her energy. The next morning dawned clear and beautiful, but also cold, as they were floating in space above the Earth. Supreme Kai watched as golden rays graced his hallways and garden. He was standing in the room with the largest window, gazing down at the blue and green planet. How was he going to tell her: that she was the Draco Golden, and that he was now her guardian here? This was a problem, he thought. 

The sun's rays shot through the blue and gold room, to fall upon an empty pillow. The cover was still in one place, but with a slight bump in the very middle of the bed. As the sun heated the bed covers, the bump moved, and then crawled to the very edge of the bed. It disappeared over the side, and a tiny girl fell to the floor with a thump, tumbling across the floor and stopping, sprawled on the dark red carpet. She opened her eyes blearily, and cautiously gained her feet, looking about the room with a dazed expression. She checked to make sure she was dressed, and then tugged open the door and walked down the blue and gold hallway, still in a sort of daze. After a few minutes of walking, she arrived at the kitchen, which was fairly simplistic as far as the rest of the house went. She opened the refrigerator, much like she'd seen Vegeta do, and then closed it, going over and sitting on a stool with her hand holding up her head. The fog was just beginning to lift from her brain, and she suddenly jerked upright, blinking hard. What was she doing? Oh! She was home! Wait was this a dream? She pinched her arm and laughed when it did not disappear. No, she was really home. Kibito must have come and got her some time after her fight with the strange woman who had pulled her tail. She jumped off the stool and dashed down the hall from the still open door. She raced down the halls, swerving around corners and narrowly avoiding a large marble statue with a vase. Finally, she arrived in the room with the largest window. She'd had a feeling he'd be here. And there he was, staring at something out the window. Without thinking, she ran across the floor, leaping up at him at the last instant. He looked up just in time to fling his arms wide and catch her. The Supreme Kai landed on his rump, holding the Draco Golden in his arms. 

"Oh, Kai, Imissedyoudon'teverleavemeagainever!!!" she cried, crushing her arms to him. He held her during her outburst of crying, and did not say anything. When she stopped crying long enough to brush a few tears away with her tail, he pulled her away and they both stood. 

"Lets go find Kibito, little Draco. I'm sure he'd love to get one of your hugs now that you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked as they weaved their way between the pillars to the garden, where Kibito normally was. 

"Except being deliriously happy? I'm fine!" she said, skipping happily ahead. When they reached the garden, Kibito was just getting up from meditation. She looked over her shoulder and gave the Supreme Kai a devilish grin, and then shot forward and knocked Kibito onto his rump, just as she had him. 

"Kibito!!" she yelled, curling her tail around his waist. "Boy did I ever miss you guys!" she sniffed, feeling tears welling up again. She kissed his cheek and sighed happily as the giant got to his feet, holding her in his arms. 

"Well, I see you're awake." He said in a thick voice. Then he looked down at the Supreme Kai, who was not trying to hide his smile. 

"You could have warned me, Supreme Kai." He said accusingly. 

"Just be happy that your rump hit the grass and not the stone." He said, still laughing. "I'm still sore." He said, wincing slightly. Singe blushed as she was set down on the ground. 

"Oh, uh, sorry Supreme Kai. I guess I kind of lost it back there." She said, curling her tail around her leg. The Supreme Kai just smiled and turned and led the way to the other garden, the one where Singe used to train. The walls had all been repaired, just waiting for her artistic touch. She immediately sat down in the middle of the yard, and concentrated, trying to form the energy ball. Obediently, a blazing white ball of light appeared in the air if front of her face, and just as quickly shot off for one of the walls. The Supreme Kai and Kibito both ducked as the thing shot over their heads and then slammed into a wall, creating a cloud of dust and stone bits that landed on them all. Supreme Kai cleared his throat and shook his head, dust falling out of his hair. Kibito idly dusted off his clothes, while Singe just sighed and tried again, really working up a sweat as she pushed away all distraction. It was just the ball. As it was about to shoot off, she suddenly gripped it tighter, watching as the single thread of energy that would have sent it flying shriveled back into place under her stern direction. A drop of sweat ran unnoticed down the side of her face, and the ball started to grow. She had it down, Singe thought. She really had it now! She tried to move the ball, sending it backward, forward, and up and down. Then she grinned, and opened her eyes. She leaned back on her hands and sent the ball towards her two friends, who were watching her from across the lawn. Supreme Kai smiled as the ball hiccupped in front of him. 

"Try to control how much feeling you put into the energy, Singe. A laughing ball is not very intimidating, after all." 

Singe laughed, getting to her feet and dusting off her rump. 

"Sorry, Supreme Kai. I just can't stop giggling inside. It must be you two." She said, pointing at them. Kibito coughed to hide his embarrassment, and Supreme Kai smiled, and turned towards the main building. 

"Well then, I suppose we'll just have to stop for now. Come with us, Singe. It is time for my meditation, and you should be there while Kibito is away." 

She gasped and stopped. They both turned to look at her, and she grabbed Kibito's leg, wrapping her tail around his boot. 

"You're LEAVING?!" She practically yelled. Kibito looked slightly guilty, and looked imploringly over at Supreme Kai for help. The purple man stepped in smoothly. 

"Kibito is going to go off on an errand for me, since I cannot go. It is a matter of some urgency." He said assuredly as she reluctantly peeled herself off Kibito's leg.

"Well, hurry back then." She said brightly. "And tell me all about what you saw when you get back. I'm running out of bedtime stories." She giggled. She was feeling just fine. 

Singe's training continued for the thirteen years, and although she learned little about how to control ki, she did learn how to have a very strong mind and discipline. By the time she was seventeen, she was deemed ready to go off on her own by the Supreme Kai. 

Singe woke up before the sun rose on the day of her seventeenth year. She opened her eyes under her covers, and crawled over to the edge. She still curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed when she slept, and now she lifted her head at the edge to peer about her room. It was habitual. She sighed as she stepped out of her bed and went over to the dresser to pick out an outfit and capsule the rest of her clothes. She sighed again as she packed. She would miss Kibito and Supreme Kai. They were her family. And Supreme Kai was her adoptive father. He'd told her all about her life before him, and about her parents, and the Dracos. Her heart hardened again. She was proud to be a Draco. She could feel the blood in her, but something was missing. He'd told her about her legacy, the part about the Draco Golden, but she did not understand that part. She'd never been a golden dragon in her life, and she did not think that she would start now. She put the four capsules in the small hollow place in her silver bracelet. She looked at the result in her mirror. 

: A very mature and lush body for a teen. Sometimes she made herself blush. Her clothes consisted of a lightweight dark blue body suit that went from her throat to the tips of her toes. Her dark green shirt was loose, but accented her curves. It extended to the end of her ribcage, and the layered sleeves that were purposely slit went to just above her elbows. She still wore dark blue armbands, but now they were bigger. She examined her figure closely. Her legs were shapely and not too long or too short for her height. She was a bit short, but that was natural for Dracos. Her waist was curved inward, and she had a slim hourglass figure. Her hips were not too pronounced, but not nonexistent. She smiled, her full red lips curving upward. Her face was a picture of either angelic marble, or exquisite evil, depending on what mood she was in. Her skin was like white pearl, and her eyes were large and delicately slanted, like those of a wolf. Her jaw was one of those v-shaped ones, though not too soft, and her eyebrows were arched and slanted up at the end a little. Sometimes she forgot she was a teen, and that was sometimes trouble. The Supreme Kai had taken her down to one of Earth's cities a few days ago in celebration of her birthday, and she had seen many wonderful but strange things. The shops were numerous, and there were humans everywhere. There had been a lot of whispering and whistles and efforts to pinch her, from mostly boys, and she'd asked the Supreme Kai about that. He said to just ignore the whistles and stares, and that he would take care of the rest. One boy had been about to grab her rump, when a purple hand grabbed his wrist and flung him several feet away. That was the way things were operated on the streets. While in the shops, she was treated with respect and deference. The Supreme Kai kept handing the shop owners these green paper things and sometimes small, metal coins along with it. This seemed to make the people very happy, and they smiled all the time.  She asked him about this, and he said it was called money, and you use it to buy things. After a while of watching the transferences, she understood how the process worked. When the sun was setting, they simply rose into the air and flew out of Earth's atmosphere and back home. Now, she was going back there, but this time it wasn't to buy things. It was to begin her training as a Z warrior, or a warrior for Earth. Supreme Kai and Kibito promised to visit her during her stay, but that she had to concentrate on her purpose there. He told her she would be staying with Bulma and her family, that he had already worked it out the day before through Goku. She looked around her room one more time, checking that she had not forgotten anything, and then walked out her door, shutting the door firmly and going to meet the Supreme Kai and Kibito. 

She hurtled through the atmosphere of Earth, tumbling head over heels as she exited the fiery air. The rocky surface of the desert was coming up fast, and she tried her best to slow before coming in contact with it. It wasn't as if she was in a contest of biggest craters, after all, and it was her body. She nonetheless hit the Earth with a bone-jarring impact. She lay there for a while, thinking how it was just peachy that she was covered in dust all over again. She slowly stood and began to climb out. As she topped the rim, she looked up and saw the source of the many ki levels she'd felt while in the atmosphere. She smiled as the Z warriors landed a couple of yards away from her. Their smiles seemed strange, she thought as Goku stepped forward, like he had thirteen years before. This time she knew what to do, and grabbed his hand. 

"Hey Goku. It's been a while." She said, letting go again. He smiled. 

"Good to see you again Singe. We were beginning to wonder how long you'd be gone. How was your landing?" he asked impishly. Then she noticed that his hair was a different color, and so were his eyes for that matter. She shrugged, and then roughly shook her head, sending dust everywhere. 

"Ouch." She exclaimed shortly. "But it looks as if I'm still in one piece, so I guess it was successful. Why is your appearance so different?" 

"Oh, this." He pointed at his hair. "That's because I'm in Super Saiyan form. It happens this way. Why, isn't it stylish?" he asked plaintively. 

"Haha! It's fine Goku, very suave." She assured him. Then she looked about the group. There was Piccolo in his usual garb, Gohan in a very weird costume with sunglasses, Goten in a uniform with a suit, she assumed for school, and he was now almost as tall as her, a boy a little taller than Goten with hair between purple and blue, and an older boy who looked about twenty-one with the same hair and features, she assumed they were brothers, Vegeta and Bulma, who did not look changed at all, Krillin standing next to the beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a man with a scarred face and long black hair. There were some new faces here. She followed Goku over to the group, and smiled as he introduced her to the others. 

"Those of you who weren't here last time, this is the Singe we told you about. Singe, this is 18, Yamcha, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks is from the future, and he came here to help us defeat the androids when they were bent on the destruction of Earth. That led to the android named Cell, and now we have a little problem with a creature called Buu." 

She nodded at his serious expression. "Yes, I know. Supreme Kai told me all about it, and we watched your battles. I must say, Gohan, I was impressed with you." She said truthfully. He blushed and mumbled something. 

"So, when are you going to wed Videl? I want to be present at the ceremony." This caused him to blush even deeper, and laughing erupted from the group. Bulma caught her arm and explained. 

"Ah, Gohan and Videl are still at odds on that score. At least, they seem to think so. We're actually just waiting to see what develops. Why don't we all go back to my place and talk about what we're going to do about Buu?" With the introductions and such over with, there were no arguments, and Singe did not need any catching up, since she had checked up periodically with Supreme Kai. 

As some of you have already guessed, Vegeta is _not_ going to die while fighting Buu. You don't like it? Tough. This is _my_ story, and I'm going to write it any way I want. 

They all blasted off into the sky, and she kept right beside Goku, who flew at the head of the group without seeming to notice, as he talked to her about Buu. Supreme Kai had told her what he was and why he was here and when he was going to be released, and this she relayed back to Goku. He told her about a tournament that they were all attending, and he asked her to join. She thought about that. 

"It could be fun, but I don't know about fighting my friends." She mused. Goku smiled. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. None of us takes this thing personally. And we probably won't end up fighting each other anyways." He said. Then Vegeta spoke up from a ways behind him, where he was carrying Bulma, his voice angry. 

"Except you and me Kakarotto! You and I will take this thing personally. And I will defeat you!" he shouted. Goku just shrugged, saying nothing to that. Singe didn't bother to ask. The enmity Vegeta thought he had with Goku would be solved satisfactorily later on. The Supreme Kai had assured her of it. They flew on, Singe still thinking about the tournament, and noticing a pair of lavender eyes watching her from behind. Yamcha was also watching her, and he had a smirk on his face that she did not like. She shrugged. She was being uptight now that she was back on Earth. She decided to relax for now. Flying was fun. She could feel her mind stretch as she sped up. Goku laughed as she did tight spirals in the air. Playing just seemed so natural now. She shot up into the clouds, spreading her arms and keeping the gang in sight. Mirai Trunks kept his head down, not wanting to let her see him watching. She giggled and then dropped down till she was scant inches above him. Piccolo looked amused and Krillin kept a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter as she put forth her hand to stroke his hair. It fascinated her. She wondered if it was soft. Then she jerked back, an indecipherable feeling blooming in her stomach, and shot forward to fly beside Goku again. What was the matter with her? She was acting like some idiot teenager. Well, she _was _a teenager, but she'd never acted like this toward the opposite sex before. It had always been training and knowledge. So what the hell was she doing staring at Mirai Trunks? Oh well. He _was_ a drop-dead gorgeous guy, so what if she stared? She hardly noticed that they had come upon Capsule Corp., which was situated a little ways away from the city, for quiet and peace, until Goku swerved downward. She snapped out of her Trunks reverie, and landed beside him at the front door. Bulma led the way into the living room, which was still next to the kitchen. She knew now, of coarse, about 'food,' and Earthlings' need for it. But she had never felt the 'hungry' thing that the Supreme Kai had explained to her. Over time, though, she had needed to start drinking water. As her body grew, it needed liquid, though the only reason she could see for that was so that she could sweat more. Sometimes, she thought as they sat on the couches, the Supreme Kai had had to remind her that she needed water. Often enough, it was while she was training, and it had been nothing but a bother, and it made her shiver when she drank it, mostly because it was cold. She sat at the end of the couch, and Piccolo sat next to her. She smiled at him and waited for the conversation to start. Bulma started by leaping into questions. 

"So, Singe. What have you been doing in your thirteen years away from us?" she asked with a smile and a curious sparkle in her eyes. All eyes turned to the woman with a thin blue tail curled about her leg, which was crossed over the other on the floor. She smiled easily. Bulma was one of her good friends, and she was relaxed around her. 

"Well," she started, thinking about all that had passed. "Mostly I trained with Supreme Kai and Kibito. I also checked in on you guys from time to time to see what was up, and then of course, I learned." She summed it up. Bulma sat forward, a confused look on her beautiful features. Vegeta scowled from his place next to her. 

"Wait a minute. Did you say you checked up on us?" she asked slowly. 

"Of course. I couldn't stay away for all that time. Besides, I was very curious." She said, uncurling her tail and letting it hang over the arm of the couch. She crossed her arms as Bulma talked. 

"How come none of us saw you, or sensed you?" she glanced sidelong at Vegeta. 

"Because I hid my body, and because I don't use the kind of energy you guys use to fly." She said simply. Vegeta leaned forward intently. 

"Which brings up an interesting question. What do you use to fly?" 

"Oh, I suppose I just use my mind." She said lamely, shrugging. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I use my mind. It's kind of like exercising your mind." She tried. This was hard to explain. Piccolo touched her arm. 

"Why don't you do something with your mind right now, and we'll try to feel what you're doing?" he asked. She nodded, pleased with the suggestion. 

"Ok." 

Everyone watched as she closed her eyes. She cleared her head and focused on their energy. Then she flexed her mind and lifted them off the couches. Soon, they were all floating above the ground in the positions that they had been in when they were sitting. She opened her eyes and looked around at their startled faces. 

"Is that something like what you had in mind?" she asked. Piccolo nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate. She felt a gentle push from his mind at hers. It was very small compared to her, and it retreated quickly. His face paled as he opened his eyes again, and he stared at her in awe and alarm. 

"She's a mind challenger," he breathed. She shrugged. 

"That's close enough. Actually, I'm a Draco." She supplied. Then she looked back at him. "What's a mind challenger?" 

"A mind challenger is someone who goes around stopping enemies with their minds. They challenge, and then battle with wills. The mind challenger penetrates the others' mind, and breaks it. They either kill the enemy, or leave them insane. The mind challenger can do virtually anything with another's mind. That is what I recognized when I neared your mind. Your will is very strong, and so is your mind." He finished. For some reason, he looked over at Mirai Trunks. They all looked a bit shaken as she set them down. The sun was just setting as they all either retired to their rooms or left. Bulma led her upstairs and down the hall to her room. 

"I went shopping earlier today and bought another bed for you. It's in this capsule," she said as she brought it out and tossed it onto the floor next to her own. There was a poof and then another king-sized bed appeared. There was more than enough room in her room, and she thanked her warmly before flopping down onto it. Bulma disappeared into the shower, and Singe fell asleep on the bed, still fully clothed and on top of her covers. She woke up again when Bulma was asleep, and the smell of her shampoo filled the room. Singe did not mind. It was much the same with her other room at the Supreme Kai's palace. She unwrapped her tail from around her legs and got up. She was soon pacing the length of the dark room, with the light from the moon gracing her steps every fifth or sixth stride. She was thinking about a certain youth with lavender hair and eyes. What _was_ this thing with Mirai Trunks? She'd just had a dream about him. Well, it had felt like a dream, sort of. She was aware that she was dreaming, and completely in control of herself otherwise. She had walked through a sort of mist filled with colors, some light and some dark, and had come upon Trunks, who was standing in the midst of the inconceivably large room with his eyes shut tight. She passed a hand back and forth, and then leaned over and whispered in his ear. 

* Trunks * she'd thought. His eyes had snapped open, and he'd looked at her incredulously. 

* What are you doing in my dream * he'd asked. And then it was over. She'd woken up and here she was, pacing in the darkness of Bulma's room. She barely noticed her own shaking as she sighed and crawled back under her covers. She would have to talk to him soon, she thought as she drifted off again. She had no more dreams that night. 

She woke that morning before the sun rose, and climbed out of bed. She opened one of the capsules and her clothes appeared on the bed, neatly folded and in their own pairs. She changed quickly into a red top in the same cut and style as her green shirt and a tight black, though lightweight suit, with black boots to match. She then capsulated the rest of her clothes and put the capsule in her silver bracelet, along with the other three that were as yet unused. She was careful shutting the door, so as not to wake Bulma. She brushed her hair as she went down the stairs, though she did not hope for much. It had always fallen into this layered, feathery style on the top, and she was able to pull the rest into a thick braid that went down her back to the beginning of her legs. She wound her hair into the braid with a wide red, stiff piece of cloth at the end that clipped together to hold her braid. Habitually, she walked into the kitchen, and then exited the house to begin her training on Earth as a Z warrior. She would have to learn to use her ki if she wanted to train with them, and maybe she could teach them a little about using mental energy. She slowly rose into the air and began by trying to raise the several large boulders around the area. This was too easy. She needed something much heavier to build up stamina. She glanced around, looking for something suitable. Just then, the sun rose, and the rays shot over the ground to shoot her full in the eyes. She cursed and threw her arms across her face, loosing control and falling. She landed with a thump on the soft grass; the only thing injured being her pride. What was wrong with her? She never made stupid mistakes like that. At least, not since she had learned how to use her mind. She lay there for a second, before gripping her body with her mind and lifting herself up. It was something anyway. Maybe she should take a long flight to clear her head. She rose up till she was about sixty feet up, and then blasted off. She let her tail curl reflexively around her leg, and went faster and faster, pushing herself farther than she had in a long time. She was soon only a shooting blur in the sky, dashing over the ground to the next city. This was the one Supreme Kai had taken her too. She landed on the sidewalk and went for a walk. She had not even broken a sweat, and so walked slowly to avoid notice. She did not think very many people would be up at this time, so she kept her head down, and so did not see the shadow behind her. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground. The clean-shaven face of an older male leered at her from over her shoulder, and he pressed her against him. 

"Well," he breathed. "What is a little girl like you doing out at this hour?" he asked. She did not like the sound of his voice, or the way he was feeling her up, so she answered in a low, venomous voice. 

"Walking. And why is none of your concern. I suggest you put me down and go about your business." She said. He laughed and jerked his head. Two more men came out of an alleyway, and one had a metal bar and the other a metal chain. 

"Don't give us any trouble, sweetheart." He suggested. "If you relax, you might even enjoy this," he said, trying to drag her into the alley. She put her feet down and halted him. Then she reached down and crushed his arm with one squeeze. He yelled, dropping her and cradling his arm. 

"Get her!" he cried, backing away as she crouched down, hands extended. 

"Yes, come to me. That way, I don't have to run after you to kill you." She said, smiling evilly. In that instant, a lavender haired boy swooped down and scooped her up; rising immediately back into the air. Flying while not in control threw her off balance, and she put her arms around the youth's neck and wrapped her tail around his waist. The men below stood gawking at the sight, and then ran down the street to disappear as the pair shot away in the direction of Capsule Corp. As soon as she recovered her nerves, she got angry. She glared into his lavender eyes, trying not to blush at his arms under her. 

"Trunks! Why did you do that? I had everything under control." She said, waving one arm in narration while keeping the other firmly around his neck. 

"Because I thought you were in trouble. It was sort of an impulse. I just saw you down there in that guy's arms, and I kind of.... Didn't like it." He finished, his voice trailing off and keeping his eyes straight ahead. She smiled. 

"Well, it was very nice of you, but I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself. Besides, I wanted to show him and thing or two." She said, tossing her braid over her shoulder. He grinned. 

"Good thing I came and saved them, then. Otherwise, I don't think they'd be going anywhere for the next thirty-six hours." She laughed, and gave him a light squeeze with her tail. 

"You know, Trunks, I _can_ fly. You don't have to carry me all the way back." She said carefully. 

"I know." He replied, not loosening his grip. She stared at him, and then sighed and settled back in his arms. They were rock-hard and not too uncomfortable to be in. She smiled and giggled. He looked down at her. 

"What's so funny?" he asked. 

"Oh, I was just thinking about this weird dream I had last night. You were in it." She said, blushing slightly. 

"Really?" his voice wavered a little, and he looked uncomfortable. 

"Yes. You were standing in the middle of a bunch of mist, and you had your eyes closed. When I said your name, you opened them and asked me what I was doing in your dream. Isn't that strange?" she felt his grip tighten and she shifted, turning to look directly at him. 

"You know, you don't have to squeeze me in two. It wouldn't mean very much if I fell." She said gently. He shook his head, his eyes shadowed. 

"It's not that. I was thinking of something my father once told me." 

"Vegeta? What?" 

"I asked him about the bond between.... Oh, never mind. We're here." He said, swerving sharply and landing softly. He set her down and went on into the house. She stared after him, wondering if she'd done something wrong. Then she shrugged and turned her attention to her training. She got an idea, and smiled. She wandered over to the space of yard a little beyond the gravity simulator, and sat down to concentrate. 

Meanwhile, in the house, Trunks was sitting at the table with his mother from the past, and his father came down and began to eat his enormous breakfast. Bulma talked excitedly to Trunks while his father ate. 

"Oh, Trunks. It's going to be so much fun. Why don't you come?" she invited. He had no idea what she was talking about. 

"Come where?" 

"To the new club in the city. It's in the downtown area, and all the gang is going to be there. Well, at least there's going to be Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, me, Krillin, Yamcha, and you." She said, ticking off her fingers. 

"Uh, sure, I guess. I haven't got anything planned for tonight anyway." 

"Good." She said firmly. "You need a night out. You're all becoming hermits out here. Oh! I know! I'll invite Singe. She's been up since before dawn anyway, and she could use a good twist to her schedule. You should have heard of the things she told me last night about her thirteen years; nothing but training! That girl hasn't been to a single party in her entire life. And she's already seventeen!" she said it as if it were a heinous crime. "So, did you find her this morning?" she asked. Trunks had come in this morning, and his mother had asked him to see if he could find the errant young teen. He blushed, remembering how her body had felt in his arms. 

"Uh, yeah." He said shortly, praying that she'd be satisfied with that answer. 

"So?" 

"Well, she was just about to fight three humans in the city." He supplied. "But I went down and picked her up before she could cause any damage. She needs to learn to avoid fights when she can." Bulma looked at him sternly and sighed. 

"It's not like she's twelve, Trunks. She knows how to handle those situations, believe me." Trunks shrugged. "Are you all right, son? You look a little flushed." She said, taking hold of his chin and turning his face this way and that. 

"I'm fine." He said, rising and stepping outside. "See you tonight." He said by way of farewell, and then turned to blast off. He stopped dead. Mere yards in front of him, Singe was levitating. She was also making colors out of thin air. He stepped forward carefully, not wanting to disturb the beautiful sight before him. Vivid hues of black, blue, red, green, yellow, and purple rotated around her slowly, not holding any particular shape. Her tail hung below her, swaying slightly in time to the whirling. He reached out and touched the color purple as it went by, his hand leaving a trail in it. He didn't see Singe smile as he was paying attention to what the color did next. It stopped in front of him, and started to change. It became solid looking, and changed into the form of a muscular young man, beautiful in his fitness. He had shoulder-length hair, purple of course, and a body suit with Saiyan armor. He gasped as his face took shape, then he looked up at Singe, who was smiling at him with both eyes open. 

"It's me." He said weakly. She nodded. 

"I know. Do you like it?" 

"It's very.... Accurate." He said, not finding any other word for his own sculpture made of color. "How did you do it?" 

"Memory." She said. He smiled as the thing dissolved along with the other colors, and Singe stepped off the air as if it was a set of stairs. "I especially remember the arms." She teased. "Very muscular." Her jibe had the desired effect, and Trunks blushed for the fourth time that morning. This boy was interesting. 

"You don't act at all like a seventeen year old." He said, trying to get off the subject of his body. 

"Oh? What does a seventeen year old act like?" she asked, really curious. 

"Usually they're more interested in boys and parties and social things rather than training or mind games." He shifted his weight as she came nearer. What was wrong with him? He usually didn't tense up like this around girls. He was twenty-one, for Kami's sake. 

"And do you like those kind of girls?" she asked, smiling despite her apprehension. She fairly jumped for joy when he shook his head. 

"No. They act a little stupid to me. I wouldn't be able to handle irresponsibility, I don't think. All they want to do is have fun and get boyfriends." He said, remembering the club. She smiled again, and he found himself drawn to her vivid blue-gold eyes. They fairly glowed. 

"Bulma is going to invite you to a club tonight," he said, trying to act indifferent. "I think you should go." He suggested. She smiled meekly, absently playing with her tail. 

"Are you asking me to go?" 

"Um, yeah, I guess. I mean, Bulma says that you could use a break, anyway." He stumbled over the words. 

"Oh. I'll think about it." She said, turning to enter the house, and then whirling back. 

"Are you going, Trunks?" she asked suddenly. He blinked. Why was she interested?

"Why?" 

"Um, I would like it if someone my own age was there, that I knew." She added quickly to cover the stupid excuse. 

"Oh, well yeah. I already said I would go." He confessed. She grinned, her face lighting up and her blue-gold eyes smiling. 

"Great! See you tonight then." She said. 

"Wait. Aren't we going to train?" he asked, a little confused. 

"Trunks, if I'm going tonight, then I have to find something other than spandex to wear, wouldn't you say?" 

"Oh. I guess I didn't think of that." 

"Right. And there's no way I'm letting anyone but Bulma see it till tonight." She said with an evil giggle. He was suddenly very nervous for some reason. She dashed into the house in search of Bulma. Now he was worrying about what to wear, without even noticing the reason why. 

Bulma whirled in a fright as the door of her bedroom flew open and Singe rushed in to grip her hands in her own in an excited state. 

"Singe? What is it?" she asked, half afraid. 

"Bulma, are you going to be busy today?" she asked desperately. Bulma blinked at this sudden transformation of her friend. 

"Um, no, I'm not. I'm actually going to go shopping for something to wear to the club tonight. I've heard that it's a real snappy sort of place." 

"Great! Can I go with you to pick out something?" she asked. "I didn't bring anything for a club." 

"Oh, so you're going? Who told you?" 

"Trunks." 

"Trunks? Trunks invited you?" 

"Yeah, why?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Oh, no reason." Bulma was suddenly smiling mysteriously. "Tell you what Singe, I'll help you pick out a real pretty dress, okay?" 

"Thank you Bulma. But nothing too revealing." She said, suddenly shy. The rest of the day was spent at malls and separate shops, and the two girls were soon on their way home to prepare for that night. Singe was constantly blushing as she modeled each gown for Bulma, and could not stop giggling when she showed hers in turn. She was so wicked. Trunks was going to get the shock of his life, she thought as she undid the lacing at her back. 

That night, the gang that was going to the club met up at Bulma's before they all left. The two girls were the last down, at Bulma's insistence, despite Singe's protests.

"Singe, making an entrance is as important as maintaining surprise during battle." She stated firmly, waiting by the mirror as she checked her friend over. Singe fidgeted in her low-cut, sexy black gown of satin and silk sleeves that started at the dress's straps. It showed off her generous bust and her entire figure shouted perfection. Bulma sighed as she did up her friends lacing at her back, starting at her lower-back and finishing in a tight tie between her shoulder blades. The dress slit up the side to her right hip, showing off her slender, shapely legs in sheer black hose. She still wore the silver bracelet, since it matched her dress anyway, and wore a necklace that attracted even more attention to her breasts. Bulma giggled as she watched her squirm. 

"Don't be nervous. You're dressed to kill." She assured her. "Let's go." She said, swirling dramatically in her low-cut evening gown of soft rose that showed her hips in their soft curve. Singe laughed helplessly and exited the room, waiting for Bulma to hook her arm through hers and descend. As they came down, she smiled softly as the men turned to stare at them. Goku laughed. 

"Well, what beautiful ladies grace us with their presence." He said in his best effort to be poetic. Bulma smiled and Singe blushed. This was definitely not her element. She had no idea how to be feminine. And she also did not notice how every eye was roaming over her in silent appreciation. Vegeta walked over and put his arm around his mate's waist, and smiled slightly as she whispered something in his ear. He turned to look at Singe. 

"Well, I can't imagine who this is," he teased her outrageously. She blushed even more. "But it seems that I know her from somewhere." He said, feigning forgetfulness. Trunks had been watching, and moved to stand beside her as she began to tremble with the butterflies in her stomach. 

"Perhaps you do, father." He said, his teasing tone a little more gentle. "I asked her to come with me tonight, so that I would not be bored." His father smiled slightly, and then turned to lead the way to the club. They had decided to fly there, to save on gas. Trunks solved the problem of flying in a dress by simply scooping her up before she could reveal her lack of thought to the situation, and then taking off. She smiled at him warmly and he blushed again. 

"My, doesn't this feel familiar." She teased. "Thanks for coming to my rescue back there, and just now." 

"No problem. Besides, you're very beautiful tonight." He said. 

"Oh?" she said archly. "And I'm not without this dress?" 

"No... I mean--" he floundered helplessly. She laughed, touching his chest fondly. 

"I'm only teasing you Trunks. I know what you meant." She assured him. Then he looked at her, completely serious. 

"And I'm sure you look beautiful without the dress." He said. Her eyes widened slightly as she caught the veiled meaning, and she blushed furiously. He chuckled and apologized. She did not say anything, but smiled weakly as they landed at the doors of the club, the doorman giving them a wide-eyed look as he opened the doors at Vegeta's look. They got a table fairly quick, and they all sat down in a large, round booth. Bulma sat on her right, and Trunks on her left. The club itself was fairly large, and all the people in it were mostly teens and a little older. The oldest people allowed were twenty-five, and the youngest were fifteen. She was definitely out of her element, she decided, looking at all the youths that were trying to dance on the wide floor. As it was, Vegeta was sitting on one isle seat, and Gohan on the other, so she did not need to worry about any pinching, like she had on the streets, or so she thought. As soon as the first dance started, Bulma managed to persuade Vegeta to dance with her. So, she wound up on the isle. She did not fret too much for the first two minutes of peace, but then a swaggering man stopped on her right side, holding his glass and peering at her with smoky eyes. She looked up at him, her eyebrows arching dangerously. For some reason unknown to her, he completely missed that sign, and leaned down to breathe in her face. 

"Hey, baby. How about a turn around the floor with me?" he leered. "You don't look like you're having much fun here. Maybe I can make you giggle." He suggested, reaching down and pinching her hip. She sneered at him, snarling evilly. His eyes widened, and he straightened. Trunks reached out and shoved him back. 

"Go dry yourself out, mister." He said sarcastically. Just then, Bulma returned with Vegeta. The man turned around and ran smack into her. She yelped as he accidentally touched her where he shouldn't have, and Vegeta's fist closed on the front of his shirt. She distinctly heard buttons crunch. He glared into his eyes. 

"Did you just touch my mate, human?" he growled. The man stuttered apologies and started to tremble. Vegeta simply dropped him and hissed. The man scrambled back in the direction he had come, and Bulma gave Singe a devilish look. 

"Isn't it nice to have big, strong men around Singe?" she inquired, laying a hand on her mate's chest as he glared about the room to ward off similar instances. Singe laughed, glancing over at Trunks, who was looking back in the direction the man had gone. "Why yes, Bulma, I'd noticed that myself." She agreed, pulling Trunk's hand and tugging him out of the booth, while Vegeta assumed an amused expression. 

"Come on Trunks." She said, secretly dreading this. He had a little panic on his face as he was dragged onto the dance floor. "Show me how to dance." She said. He smiled, finally beginning to relax. It was a slow, romantic song, and he knew how to dance to these. He did look good in his dress clothes, with his hair tied back. 

"All right," he said, "Let's start like this." He said, placing one of her hands on his shoulder, and the other in his own. He put his other hand on her waist, blushing slightly, and then started to explain the steps to her, guiding her through them. He was a bit surprised at how quick she picked them up, but then he just thought about how her waist felt beneath his hand. 

Across the floor on the balcony view, Bulma watched triumphantly as her future son and Singe danced to the slow music. She tapped Vegeta on the shoulder and pointed down at the couple. 

"They're perfect." She exclaimed excitedly. She sighed and leaned her head on his chest, wrapping his arm around her neck and letting it rest across her chest. He looked down at his son, dancing with a Draco, and shook his head. 

"A Draco with feelings. It just seems so unnatural." He said, looking down at the black head of hair. She was a grown Draco now, and well-versed in her race's arts. He did not know if he could trust her around his son. He knew how Draco females got when they turned eighteen. That was their time to mate, and they were only a little less savage than when the Saiyans went into rut. He smirked. His son was going to have some wily times ahead of him. But then again, any son of his could handle it; all of it. 

On the floor, oblivious to everyone around her, Singe was dancing with Trunks. His hand on her felt so good, so right. She didn't even have any indecent thoughts, like she thought was supposed to happen in these situations, but just silently loved him for what he was doing. Trunks sighed as she put her head against his chest. He was about a head taller than her, and so she had to lean back a little as she tried to look up at him. 

"What? Are you getting bored?" She asked, careful not to let any disappointment show. He shook his head and leaned back into her. She was quite warm for only wearing that dress. The song ended and they walked off the floor, with Trunks behind her to ward off any pinching. 


End file.
